


Push and pull

by Practicemakesperfect



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Criminals, M/M, Tension, powers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:07:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21667918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Practicemakesperfect/pseuds/Practicemakesperfect
Summary: “A butterfly,” the criminal supplied, watching his reaction. “Isn’t it beautiful?”—Law enforcement Kyungsoo meets illusionist Baekhyun and fails to arrest him for not the first time since his assignment.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Do Kyungsoo | D.O
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24





	Push and pull

**Author's Note:**

> Summaries are hard. So are titles.

Kyungsoo almost had him.

He ran into the alleyway after the shadow. It was a dead end; Kyungsoo felt his heart speed up. Maybe this time he would catch him. Maybe this time the bastard would finally lie down and go to jail--

Kyungsoo came to an abrupt halt when he found the alley empty. A foggy feeling of dread coiled around his stomach and he hastily focused his mind. Around his feet vines began to emerge from the ground, coiling around his legs nervously, brushing against his open palms as if to soothe him. Stupid. Stupid move, to run in after the criminal--what was he, an amateur?

Everytime he met him, the answer ended up being yes.

Mistake after mistake. Kyungsoo heard laughter. And then he heard his voice.

“You’re closing your eyes? Why? Afraid of what you might see?” There was a snap as his vine launched itself towards the voice, but Kyungsoo felt that it met nothing but air. “Come on,” the voice taunted, closer now. “Don’t be afraid. It’s just me. And besides…” Kyungsoo jerked back as he felt fingertips brush against his mask. “...you need to see to defend yourself, don’t you?”

His eyes snapped open and met the gaze of his adversary. Chocolate eyes that seemed familiar, but Kyungsoo couldn’t take the time to scrutinize them because suddenly the world around him was changing. The bricks of the apartments around them melted into blue. The dirt under their feet slowly turned bright green. Kyungsoo shut his eyes.

“Relax. It’s just scenery.” When Kyungsoo didn’t move, he tsked. “There you go again, not looking.” Kyungsoo felt him draw nearer, and then his voice was low beside his ear, commanding. “Open your eyes.”

He could do nothing but obey. Hesitantly, slowly, he relinquished the safety of darkness to meet his gaze. In his peripheral, Kyungsoo could see their surroundings, a lush meadow that starkly contrasted where he knew they actually were: a mouldy alleyway dead of life. A winged creature fluttered close to his face and he drew away with a gasp.

“A butterfly,” the criminal supplied, watching his reaction. “Isn’t it beautiful?”

Kyungsoo didn’t answer. He knew this was all the man could do, make pretty pictures, make him crazy and see things that didn’t really exist, and he knew he was free to apprehend him now that he wasn’t even trying to hide amongst his creations. But for some reason he didn’t. For some reason, he was just looking at him, and at his outstretched hand where the butterfly had perched itself quietly.

A man like this, one of the most wanted criminals of the city. For the first time since his assignment, Kyungsoo wondered why.

“Have you ever wondered what it’s like outside?” The man asked. In his palm the butterfly flapped its wings. “How many creatures you’ve never seen? Butterflies, and birds, and fish.”

Kyungsoo didn’t know what these things were. “You’re crazy. There’s nothing outside.”

“Am I crazy? Or have they just made you think I am?” He could hear the sound of sirens. The reinforcements would be there soon, but the man didn’t seem to care. His gaze didn’t leave Kyungsoo’s. “Why would I lie to you? You’ve been such a lovely pursuer. Letting me go time and time again.”

This was why he was dangerous. His magic was in manipulation, manipulating by sight but also by voice. Kyungsoo wasn’t entirely convinced he didn’t have power laced in his speech, that mocking, but soft, but sincere, but superior, but all-of-these-things voice that held him entranced.

“Who are you?” Kyungsoo whispered. The man’s eyes gleamed with amusement. The sirens grew louder.

“Next time,” he said. A promise. 

Kyungsoo made a move as if to stop him. But in the next moment he was gone and his illusion crumbled away, leaving Kyungsoo alone in the brick.

**Author's Note:**

> I love the idea of Baekhyun’s power of Light extending into illusions. Light is how we see, after all. Expect to see more of this version of his power lol
> 
> Is it just me or is there some mmm tension happening here XD
> 
> idk this was supposed to be a oneshot but I’m kinda liking it a lot oops maybe it’ll become a series of oneshots


End file.
